


A Thorough Exam

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Collared Castiel, Hole Training, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mentioned Body Modification, Objectification, Owner Dean, Past underage mentioned, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Sex Slave training, Slave Castiel, Speculum, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, mentions of training, previous Castiel/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes his newest slave, Castiel, in for a very thorough medical examination before taking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thorough Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags first.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

“I can schedule an appointment to have him thoroughly examined if you would like, Mr. Winchester.” Crowley had a knowing expression on his face and a small smirk that had Dean gritting his teeth. He hated doing business with the man but when he had first caught a glimpse of item number 32 there hadn’t been a question he was purchasing a new sex slave.

Dean glanced over where  _Castiel_  was located, waiting to be collected, with his hands bound and a garish collar around his throat that would need to be replaced.

“Yes. I prefer to have my purchases examined. I would hate to be ripped off.” He watched how Crowley’s smirk turned to an expression of annoyance but the man quickly wiped it off.

“Of course.”

The arrangements only took a few minutes before Dean could collect his purchase. He pulled Castiel along behind him by the rope secured around his wrists. “Keep up.” He glanced back to see an impressive glare directed towards him.

It was a quick trip to the doctor. Dean took a seat in the waiting room while Castiel was lead off to be thoroughly cleaned before his exam and returned to him with slightly damp, ruffled hair and an annoyed expression on his face directed at the nurse he’d left with.

“Wipe that expression off your face.” He took the rope and tugged Castiel down until the slave was on his knees next to him, “I expect you to be well behaved. I would prefer to not punish you but if I have to in order to gain your obedience then that’s what I’ll do.”

The glare was instantly gone and the tense lines of Castiel’s muscles relaxed as he sank into a more loose posture.

“Good. If you behave we’ll get along just fine.” He leaned back and waited until they were lead to an examination room.

“Mr. Winchester.” the door opened and closed to reveal the doctor.

“Dr. Saunders.” Dean grinned, “I didn’t realize you worked here now.”

“About two months.”

Dean shook the doctor’s hand and then turned to where Castiel was silently standing, not looking at them.

“I see you’ve acquired a new purchase.” Dr. Saunders stepped up to Castiel and gripped his chin, turning the slave’s head to examine him. “He’s a very gorgeous specimen. I hope you’re not wasting him on labor or being a house slave.”

“Of course not.” Dean scoffed, “Something that pretty belongs spread out on the bed getting fucked whenever I want. He’ll spend his time in my room, chained to the bed, waiting to service me.”

Dr. Saunders made a sound of agreement, “Get up there. Put your feet in the stirrups.” He indicated.

Dean watched Castiel hesitate before he stepped up to his slave, “I’m removing these for your examination. You will allow Dr. Saunders to examine you and answer any questions he has.” He removed Castiel’s bindings and stepped away as his slave climbed up onto the examination table.

It took a little bit but eventually Castiel’s legs were spread and resting in the stirrups.

Dean knew Castiel’s legs didn’t need to immediately be spread like that but he appreciated the view Dr. Saunders gave him while he went about his other examinations. “Open.” the doctor checked Castiel’s mouth and teeth. Next he examined Castiel’s ears, checked his eyes and felt around. “I’m going to collect a few samples to make sure he’s healthy and doesn’t have any diseases.”

The second Castiel saw the needle he immediately started to resist. A few nurses came into the room and helped to secure Castiel down. After a little bit they had managed to get the samples they wanted and the nurses left the room with them.

“I’m going to keep him secured for the rest of the examination if that is alright with you?” Dean glanced over to the doctor after removing his gaze from Castiel.

“Sure.”

Dean watched Dr. Saunders tweak Castiel’s nipples until they hardened. The doctor took notes as he stimulated different parts of Castiel’s body. Eventually the man made his way to Castiel’s plump ass. Gloved fingers were coated in lube as they circled Castiel’s hole and worked inside, stretching him and slicking his insides.

Sounds of distress at the intrusion were immediately ignored as Castiel yanked at the restraints keeping him in place but Dean had picked this place for a reason.

“I’m going to check to see if he’s received any damage from a previous owner or prior to sale.” The fingers were pulled out and Dr. Saunders reached for one of the instruments laid out. Dean recognized it as a speculum.

It was inserted inside Castiel’s hole and slowly the doctor started to open his slave up. There were pained moans and gasps as it spread Castiel’s hole wide open. “Did you prepare him enough for that?” he stepped closer as Castiel’s hole gaped even more the further and further the doctor opened him up.

Inner walls were bright red and glistened from the lube Dr. Saunders had already rubbed inside.

“Yes. It is expected for there to be discomfort. I need him wide open so I can check more thoroughly. This would also be a good hole-training technique if you’d be interested in a speculum. We have some that will truly open him up to an impressive size.” Dean stared at Castiel’s opened hole and watched as the doctor checked it out, prodding at Castiel’s insides and using his flashlight. “I don’t see any tearing or damage. He looks good and his inner muscles are very strong. I’m going to stimulate his prostate and if you’d like to try him out before I sign off on anything I have condoms since we haven’t gotten blood work back yet.”

“Thanks, Dr. Saunders. I think I will take you up on that offer.”

The speculum was removed and the doctor was inserted a slim vibrator inside Castiel’s clenching hole that was trying to go back to its original tightness. There was a faint hum and the doctor’s wrist started to move until a loud moan pierced the air. “There it is.” Dean watched the doctor pressing the vibrator against where Castiel’s prostate was and his slave yanked at his bonds, moaning and shoving his hips down into the toy.

Dean could see that Castiel's shortened cock, barely more than a two inch nub, resting over small pink balls was stiff with arousal. Soft tan skin started to flush and Castiel’s lush mouth was dropped open. “He’s very responsive.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with his prostate.” Dr. Saunders continued to rub the toy against Castiel’s prostate until Castiel came with a wail and went limp on the examination table. “He’s very responsive and loud. I know most owners want that and I don’t think you’re different.”

“No.” Dean grinned, “Do you have anything else you need to check?”

“I’ll examine his penis later but according to the medical file it was shortened by his first owner.”

Dean nodded and stepped close before frowning, “I’d prefer to try him out without those restraints on his legs.”

Once Castiel was free Dean guided him up and over the table so his slave’s ass was at perfect fucking height. The restraints for Castiel’s wrists were once more secure when Dean was satisfied at the position.

The doctor moved away from the examination table and sat down, watching, as Dean freed himself to put the condom on.

He used the lube and moved up to Castiel’s ass, rubbing his cock against his slave’s hole, before pushing inside. After the thorough stretching the doctor had given Castiel he was able to sink into Castiel without much resistance.

Almost immediately he could feel Castiel’s inner muscles tightening down on him and he groaned. His fingers dug into Castiel’s naked hips and he rolled his hips back, pushed forward to bury himself back inside and the action earned a gasp.

“He’s tight despite the speculum.” He started to snap his hips forward, fucking into the warm body in front of him and relishing the way Castiel whimpered.

“You made a great purchase. He’s near perfect from what I saw, excellent health. We just need his test results but you purchased yourself a young, fit and very responsive sex slave.”

Dean took in the doctor’s words as he continued fucking into Castiel, picking up his pace until the smack of skin against skin started to echo in the small examination room. He listened to Castiel’s whimpers and moans as his orgasm started to build inside him.

“ _Oh. Oh oh oh_.” Castiel was gasping it as Dean’s fingers tightened their grip.

He grunted and started jerking Castiel back into him, shoving his cock deep with each thrust, until he came with a pleasured groan. Castiel was still tight around him, still making pretty noises, as he slipped free and stepped back to deal with his used condom.

The doctor stepped up and prodded at Castiel’s hole earning another whimper, “His rim is also very sensitive. That was something I had noted when I was checking his hole. Did you enjoy him?”

“Yes.” Dean cleaned himself up and tucked his softening cock back inside. He knew his expression was pleased and seeing how gorgeous his sex slave was, how good Castiel felt, he was very happy with his purchase.

“According to the file we received your slave has only had one previous owner, when he was much younger, who had used him for sex. Other than his training, which according to this file was _very_ rigorous and thorough, he has seen no other use than sex. He’s in good condition considering the kind of training Crowley has every one of his slaves go through before putting them up for sale. It seems like this one was trained for everything an owner interested in sex could possibly want to use him for. The penis modification appears to have been for aesthetic purposes.”

Dean nodded and reached for the folder, glancing over the impressive list that took up several pages listing all of the training Castiel had been put through. He could see notes about corporal punishment having the most promise for misbehaving and closed the folder.

Later he would go over it more thoroughly but he was pleased with the purchase. Castiel was a very impressive sex slave and he’d enjoyed himself which was all that mattered.

Thirty minutes later Dr. Saunders was finished with his examination and Dean took Castiel home with a clean bill of health and ownership papers carefully secured.


End file.
